Deflowering the Heart
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: How far would you go for a bet? In Edward's case pretty 'effen far...When his enemy challenged Edward for his beloved car, Edward will have to go the long mile...to bed the purest soul in Forks, Isabella Swan...AU/AH *Lemons!*
1. Prologue

**Summary:**** How far would you go for a bet? In Edward's case, pretty far, Edward is the big man at Forks high school. Great friends, decent enough grades, and every girl would kill for a night with him, and Edward has no problem with any of that. So what if his enemy challenged him to a bet for his beloved car… to deflower the untouchable Isabella Swan? Now Edward has to buckle down, act like the perfect gentlemen she would want. But what if love was mistakenly tossed into the whole mix? Has Edward finally found the real deal, but it all could come crashing down on him and her, if she finds out it all started with one simple bet…. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM however has full custody. But if I did Emmett would so be mine….. **_

**A/N: Oh my god! Okay I am so nervous for this story, I wanted to post it to get a feel of how much people like it, and if I get heaps of reviews I will continue it. But I am nervous because it is my first 'M' rated story… **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**xxxXXXxxx**

_~You're an angel, I'm a devil. But we'll meet somewhere in between. Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom, I'll take you away from everything~_

_~You're a dream, and I'm a nightmare, But we'll meet somewhere in between. The sheets, the covers, and the headboard, I'll be the king if you are a queen~ (Hawthorne Heights: Somewhere in between)_

**Deflowering the Heart:**

Edward's P.O.V:

Prologue:

Isabella Swan… those two words were even without a doubt exquisite, the girl behind the name was also captivating outside and inside, unknown to her about everyone in this small pitiful town is in love with the sugary sweet girl. Either you want her or to _be_ her. Glossy chocolate cherry hair curled half way down her slim and elegant back, big wide doe brown eyes –so trusting and kind, and plump red lips, cooing for you to kiss the hell out of, nibble and to suck. She was not just a beautiful face, but an angel of sorts.

Her father is the cop of our unpopulated town, Forks; he is also known as a hard core believer in anything holy. Isabella Swan had so carelessly rubbed off of her father as she ventured into early adult hood. She attends church every early Sunday, prim and proper, helps out with the sick children down at the hospital, and offers her free time at the shelter. I doubt she's ever even killed a fly in her life. It would be unkind, tainted, in her tattered overused book.

Another important fact that _everyone _seemed to keep taps on the sweet girl…

She's also a virgin…

Laughable to me…I lost mine when I was fifteen years old. It was sloppy and quick, but it happened. Oh boy did it happen…

And that is where my undivided attention is centered at this moment. My eyes insolently watched the sway of her shapely hips, the jeans she had on today enhanced her butt, curving them tight and perfect. A waterfall of dark hair swayed in the breeze, tempting me to bury my hands in.

She made her way across the lot, obviously to the many eyes on her –mostly male's. What a silly foolish girl…

"Hello…" a flat palm waved in my eye sight. I slid my eyes lazily over to the curly honey blond that was currently leaning against the car next to me. "For the _second_ time are you going to Jessica's party this weekend?" my best friend asked me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him with interest. The party scene was never really Jasper's thing. Sure it was mine. But he would always exclude himself out of our large group of friends, opting to stay home. He always claimed it gave him a headache. The fact at being so close to so many bodies irked Jasper, like the various emotions pumped them into _him_.

"Most likely," I replied finally, "You?"

"I was thinking I would." He answered casually, casting his eyes away from me.

That sparked my interest…What is Jasper concealing from me? I felt a dirty secret harboring on the horizon….

"Hey!" a voice boomed, cutting across the lot.

_Later…I will ask later._

I and Japer waved at our other good friend who was jogging lightly over to us, Emmett. He was one big goofy guy. You just gotta love the loveable teddy bear. Lots of the girls flank to him, addicted to his tough, yet boyish looks, charms and funny personality, hoping to one day obtain his attention. Too bad he's off the market.

"Where's your women," I asked, snidely.

"_Rosalie_ had to meet up with a few friends." He said crossly.

Jasper chuckled, "Edward the two have been dating for a long time, can't you just… oh I don't know call her the name she was given at birth."

I flashed him a wide grin. "Nope."

I really don't have anything against Rosalie; she's alright, petty hot too with a killer body that would put any top model to shame, and light golden blond hair framed an overly pretty face, she was also Jasper's twin. But it was fun ragging on Emmett. Besides I don't get the point with binding yourself with just one woman, when the school was crawling with a ton of them. Hell the _world _was crawling with them, see my point?

The second bell singled then, I groaned, snagging my leather jacket out of my car swiftly, I turned to my two best friends "Let's go."

The day breezed by, came and went. What a relief. Japer, I and Emmett stared for our parked cars at the end of the day, my sliver key ring swinging around my finger idly.

"Edward!"

I smiled my crocked panty dropping smile and turned on my heel, Jessica, with Lauran close behind her, swayed over to me. Her bouncy dark curls, bright eyes and fuck me lips was one hell of a catch here in our school. It helped that she was easy too.

"Jessica."

She smiled seductive, glossy lips pulled to the side. "Are you coming to my party?" She asked, two fingers creeping up my chest.

"Course I am wouldn't miss it." I said, gradually sweeping my eyes up her body, leaning close to her ear, oranges and mint invaded my nose, holy fuck way too much perfume. Forcing a gag back, I breathed, "I warn you I'll be selfish, snagging the party girl all for myself."

She amplified a fake giggle, to me it sounded horribly foolish. As long as _that_ noise stays locked in her throat when I'm fucking her.

"Cullen!" The deep voice barked.

I took a step back from Jessica, Emmett and Jasper atomically flanked each side of me. The reaming students in the lot paused to watch the drama unfold, dicks.

James, Mike and Jacob were stalking over to us. Mike was posed in the front, and the other two asshats on each side of him. Fuck, don't let that fool you however; James was the ringleader in the small group.

"Fuck heads." Emmett muttered to my side.

Yes, I agree on that, the three were in fact fuck heads, the three of us never got off well with them. We would compete with each other, over the status here or even who could fuck the most chicks, it was an ongoing war with them, one that will never end.

Mike sneered at me, then his heated eyes went to Jessica, she flinched.

"Fucking it up with Cullen, I see."

She glared at him, "Fuck you Mike!" She grabbed Lauren and stomped away.

I smiled a devious smile, "That a problem?"

He took a step towards me, "Fuck her, I'll fuck you up."

The threat was an empty one to me, one I discarded easily, so I said, "I'll remember that when she's screaming my name." I tautened, "Over, and over again…"

He growled –it sounded like a tiny pup to me– and balled up my shirt in a fist of fabric. I watched him broadly "Let go of me." I gritted out, "or else."

Mike looked at me blankly, but his eye flickered with hidden fear, he decides to push me away, good boy. James chucked and said coolly "Mike relax, we didn't come here to fight them."

"Then what do you want?" Emmett snapped baring his teeth.

James smirked, "I want to buy your car." His eyes on me.

My eyes snapped to him, hell no, that would never happen, ever. My car was a prize passion of mine. A sleek red, 1955 Cadillac Coupe De Ville, it was an antique, my baby. Something that can't be bought.

"No," I said tightly.

"Aw…come on, I'm willing to pay any amount for it. You name it."

"Don't care, not happen." I said flatly.

I low whistle had all of our eyes snapping to Jacob the more quit of the two, who was staring off in the distance, with a daze look. We all followed his line of sight.

What do we find?

Isabella Swan,

She was at her beat up truck, wiggling with her more beat up door, bending over a bit. Her curls caressed around her, hiding half her face from view.

"What a sight," James said, momentarily forgetting about the subject of my car.

"Also untouchable," Mike said, "And…pure."

Emmett chucked hearty, and clapped me on the back with a beefy hand, "I bet Edward could fix that up real fast." He had said it jokingly, but James turned to me with a mock smile.

"I doubt it,"

From him it pissed me off, way more than it should of, "I could." I growled out, without thinking.

"Wanna bet?" He challenged.

I really should have said no, but casting my eyes to the beauty then back to James, who had a smug smile, I asked, "Bet?"

"Yes, you deflower the pure Isabelle Swan, you get…." He looked deep in thought, but then perked up, "…my Motorcycle."

My eyes went wide; I and the guys all jerked our heads to the impressive piece of the topic at hand. My finger twitched with adrenaline, as I gazed at it in longing. James Motorcycle was a customized Falcon, smooth, and fuck-awesome, also one of the best. I wanted it.

"And if you don't then your car is…" he flashed me a predator smile, sharp teeth that could be resembled fangs, peeked at us, "mine…"

After lengthen of quit between us, I pounder this deeply. I could feel both Emmett and Jasper watching me, waiting for a response, I finally asked, "How long would I have?"

"You have to….the Sadie Hawkins dance, that's two months away."

I bit my lip. I really wanted that Motorcycle, but could I really bed the purest soul in this town in just two short months? And if I failed could I really hand over my car to my enemy?

"So…is it deal?"

"Deal," I said filmily.

Apparently I thought so.

We sealed it with a manly hard handshake.

I just hope I'm not too over my head….

xxxXXXxxx

_Aright, that would be the first chapter to my new story. I know this idea has happened a few times…the whole 'bet' thing. But I hope you enjoyed mine, it will be different. _

_Anyways please click the _BLUE (my friend tells me it's purple) button, and leave a kick ass review, if you want to see more.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"_The average women would rather have beauty then brains, because a man can see better then he can think."_

_xxxXXXxxx_

BPOV: 

"_Did you hear….God, the stuff he could do with his tongue."_

"_Fuck, he was so good in bed…"_

"_Edward is so fucking dreamy, I could get lost in his deep green eyes…."_

On and on it went, a whisper whirl wind of despicable gossip from girls so much alike and different in 'oodles of ways. One jumbo question that blogged me, do these girls have any principle at _all_…or the fact that he was with all of these girls? Going through each one like a tasty hard sweet candy, unwrapping the wrapper to see the 'favor' the wrapper contained, then sucking all that favor, until it was nothing more, before spitting it out, useless. Sick. But that was how Edward Cullen treated the female population. It was foul and vile, it _really_ sickened me. To me I think he does it for his own sadistic amusement. _Board maybe?_ To give them his love and adoration before swiftly stealing it back, unhinged.

This is what made me hate Edward Cullen more than the air I breathe.

I popped open my muster yellow locker door rough as _that_ thought crossed my mind. I've never been the one to hate. Actually I was a very nice person all around, to everyone. Until Edward –can't keep his pogo stick in his pants– Cullen graced Forks high school all high and mighty that is. Now I learned that anything was possible. Even me, an honorable girl could learn to hate.

"Hey cutie, what's shaking?" I rolled my head to look at Alice.

My new BFF…

Alice was my new friend, she had just moved here last week from sunny California with _style_. Because Forks was such a tiny town, not much goes on, so when Alice zipped into the school lot with a yellow sports car, in her designer clothes none the less, it was a huge commotion.

Alice was in my first class –the only class we shared, we were the polar opposite of each other, were she is hyper, outgoing, and pretty –always amped up on red bull and pixie sticks. I'm clumsy, quiet, and plan. As soon as she stepped her high heel clad foot in our class room, everyone was at alert, hopping to be able to sit next to her. Surprisingly, she had stride over to the empty desk right beside me, consumed it with her belongings, before placing those big blue eyes upon me. The first thing out of her glossed lips, "_We are going to be best friends." _

Weird, I didn't object.

I smiled at her, smashing my books on the top shelf with more force than I had too. "Oh just dandy, just some _people_-"I cast my eyes over to a group of giggling girls. "Can't stop talking about _Cullen," _I lowered my voice, "about certain 'activities,"

Alice burst out laughing, "Oh my…" she patted me on the shoulder, having to reach on tiptoes. I frowned. What? Is it so hard that I find it ridicules that girls throw themselves at him like he was God's gift to women, and beg for well you know… I and my father are very religious. We go to church every Sunday, bright and early. I also partake in a huge part in helping down at the shelter or the hospitals on my weekends. Not ashamed, I believed in waiting for that special someone. Married or not, I well make love with the man I love deeply, nothing more, nothing less. Some people don't really understand that too much, and instead laugh about it or call me a prude behind my back.

"Right…you're naïve when it comes to that, huh?" Alice asked me, blue eyes laughing.

I shut my locker door. Alice was beautiful, that much was for sure. I'm sure down at California she had guys throwing themselves at her left and right –she did here. Alice had black inky hair, cropped short. And delicate features…small ears, button nose and full pouty lips. Bright blue eyes, encased in thick lashes sold the deal. She was one of the prettiest girls here. Next to Rosalie Hale that is.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

I pulled a laughing Alice all the way to our class.

xxxXXXxxx

I hate biology.

Well, I don't hate the _subject, _just the predicament the teacher placed me in. I had to endure an hour of this class, seating next the Edward Cullen. Yup, he was my desk buddy, and project buddy all year round, and in this class, my teacher had a fetish for class projects. Usually Edward and I don't talk much, and when we do, it is strictly professional. But something was off today. Really off…

Edward shunted into the room, proud smile on his lovely face. Gosh, it should be a crime to look that good. The sun that poured through the window glossed over him, features glowing. His chaotic, copper hair ablaze by the sun, like a warm fire, bottle green eye flashing, under spiky lashes. He looked _perfect _and _angelic. _Edward slid into the seat next to me, books plopping on the desk. I edged my body away, nipping on my thumb nail. My chestnut locks curtained us. A blockage I loved.

Half way through Biology I felt heat. Body heat. I glanced over at my seat partner with suspicious eyes. _Did he just move closer?_ Yes, Edward was closer to me. His head was bent, elegant hand scribbling down the notes, a picture of innocents.

_Yeah right…innocent… _

I looked back down at my notes, the waterfall of curls falling back to place again, perfect. Just another forty five minutes to go, then I won't have to deal with Edward again until tomorrow. That calmed me down greatly. I tuned back into the lecture, a bit calmer.

Chair legs screeched. I craned my neck, closer, he was closer. This time however, Edward was looking at me through his long spiky eyelashes. _Why can't I have eyelashes like that?_ I swallowed thickly, arching an eyebrow at him, a silent 'what?'

Edward's lips crawled into a slow smile, his famous 'crocked smile', the one he leashed on all the females, causing bloodshed. I loathed that smile.

"Hello." He said quietly, the four simple letters washed over me, like a silk ribbon, caressing my pale skin. My fingers tighten on the ledge of the table. Why was he talking to me? I was not the usual girl he seeks after. Okay…that was a lie; anything _female_ was just dandy with Edward. Put it this way, he had a list –in his head. The blond –big boob, bombshells took the top, the feisty –slim wasted, red heads in the middle, then at the very bottom the tough –blue eyed, raven hair, but _wait_, then flip that mental list over, on the back, you have plan, brown eyed, brunettes –100% me.

"Hey." Edward tired again.

"Hi." I whispered shortly.

"…bonds are forces of attraction between irons of opposite charge…" the teacher drowned on.

"I wish I was an Ion so I could form an exothermic bond with you." Edward whispered, flirty.

My eyes popped, my eyeballs just about bursting out of my eye socket. _That would get Edward to shut up, having eyeball pudding on his shoes…._

I narrowed my eyes at him. Did he really just use a Biology pick up line…on me?

Whoa…

"What are you playing at?" I hissed.

He smiled, bright green eyes, flashing sinfully "Nothing." He whispered. He nudged his chin at the chalk board, before saying. "_I _want to stick to you like glue-cose."

I slide my eyes to the black board, the words 'glue-cose scribbled out in neat block letters in blue chalk now.

I huffed, saying. "Cut it out."

He shook his head, fluttering his eyelashes, he leaned closer, asking. "Want to be _my_ substrate/enzyme?"

_I doubt he even knew how to spell that._

"No, now listen."

Did he? Nooo…

"Isabella… when you look at me, you give me more jolt then mitochondria." He drawled out.

I gashed my teeth, annoyed. But then something sparked inside me, and I felt inspired. I _wanted_ to fight back. Really out of character for me, "Someone told me you were sweet-"like the whole female population of this small school, "-could I have a taste?" I breathed. Plucking the lame pick-up line form the deep part of my brain

Edward's eyes flashed surprised, green eyes flaring. He looked taken aback too, like I just painfully slapped him. Ha! Take that _Cullen_. One for Bella, zero for Edward.

Edward composed his face quickly, thoughtfully watching me with narrowed eyes. then, "you are like a prize winning fish…." His bottle green eyes slid over my body, heatedly, pressing into my flush. I was wearing quit a few pieces today, because of the cold weather, but_ that_ look made me feel naked, he whispered husky, "…I don't know whether to eat you or mount you."

My jaw dropped.

Oh… My….

What have I gotten myself into? Only if Alice could be here now, something tells me she would get a kick out of it. I bit my lip, and study him. His emerald eyes blazed with wicked amusement, waiting for me to lash out. His full, plump lips curved to one side. "Is that a ladder in your pants… or the stairway to heaven?" My cheeks bloomed with cherry red, as the naughty words flowed out of my mouth freely. I cannot believe I just said that!

Edward chuckled, he cocked his head to the side, saying. "Do you want to do Math? Let's add a bed, subtract you clothes, divide your legs…then let's multiply." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I chocked on air. The teacher paused, "Bella are you okay." He asked concerned.

"Uh…yeah, sorry," My face light like a fire truck, as other students laughed, embarrassed I slid low in my seat. I glared over at Edward, who was smothering his laugh, with his palm. I opened my mouth and then shut it again, giving him the stinky eyeball. "I'm the six; do you want to be the nine?" I blurted, louder then I had meant to.

A few kids behind us gasped.

Edward hissed out a breath, again the teacher looked at us uneasy, Edward breathed deeply, before saying, quietly "I'm a Rubik's cube, the more you play me the harder I get."

I glared; this was so getting out of hand,

I hissed, "You know what will look good on you. Me!"

"…uh…Bella..?" The teacher's voice spoke.

Edward cut right through, not one to give up, apparently. "Nice legs what time do they open?"

_RING! _

Save by the bell, literally. I stood, shoving my books in my bag, trying to calm my red face. Edward was at complete ease, still a look of amusement on his face, packing away his own things.

"Edward, Bella a word, please."

I looked at the teacher, shocked. His stern face looked back at us.

Great,

_Stupid Cullen! _

xxxXXXxxx

How about a review…?

~I was really thinking hard on how I could get the two to start to talk, so Edward could start his 'plan'. This idea was helped by my sister, mom and friend. We were all going crazy with boredom, and thought we would look up cheesy pickup lines online (hey, you never know when you would use them.) But to our surprise….Ha, and my mom's horror, some are pretty well….extreme. I do hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: So sorry for the long update. Just been busy with a few thing, plus I have other stories I've been working on. But don't worry I haven't forgotten this one. I want to thank all the review so far and please keep them coming...Now enjoy the next chapter!**

**xxxXXXxxx**

_~ What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say, you never felt that way._

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_No, I don't want to fall in love_

_With you. With you. ~  
_

_(Stone Sour: Wicked Game)_

Chapter Two:

EPOV:

_I wonder what the guys plan on doing later?_

_Hmm... I wonder what mom's doing for dinner tonight._

_SNAP! _

I pulled from my thoughts and jerked my gaze up. Both Isabella and our teacher are staring at me, one with an eye brow rose –the other glaring. Oops. Was I not paying attention? The teacher's hands were still posed in a snapping motion –thumb and middle finger still pressed together, his thin lips twitching in annoyance. "First you interrupted my class Mr. Cullen, then you zone out when I am speaking to you?" I blinked.

"Uh…Sorry," I said half-heartily. It wasn't my fault I wanted to be anywhere but here. Besides I don't think what I did earns a damn punishment. He just had a dislike for me. Otherwise he would of just gave me a brief lecture, and be done with it. And poor Isabella got herself dragged into this. I rolled my eyes. Well she was the one who couldn't keep her mouth quite, so I don't feel too bad about it. Also you don't really see this often now do you? Golden girl of Forks in trouble…

"Won't happen again," I said

"Better make sure of that." He grumbled.

Fuck. You.

I didn't say those words. I swallowed them down, with difficulty. I settled with glaring.

"Anyway I think I thought of a perfect punishment for you two."

I leaned against the student desk, ready for this one.

"I think it would do some good for you two to work on a project together, one that could be extra credit."

I looked at him blankly "Like what?"

He smiled, tapping a finger on his chin "You know what? I'll let the two of you figure it out together. Anything we learned so far this year. I want it done, and handed in next Monday. If you fail to do so, the both of you will spend a full month in dentation with me, got it?"

"But…sir, I don't need extra credit." Isabella spoke up.

I snorted, but disguised it with a cough.

"I am well aware of that, but it's what you two are going to do. Now both of you to class." He waved us off. Clearly dismissing us.

Out in the hall, Isabella turned to me. Fire in her eyes "This is your entire fault!"

I laughed "How is it my fault?"

"Because…because you wouldn't leave me alone." She spat angry.

"You're mad." I said, close to a cherish smile spreading across my face.

"Of course I'm mad!" She blew up, arms thrown up in the air.

I fixed my eyes on her, thoughtfully. Hmm…an angry Isabella is a _sexy _Isabella. Her chocolate orbs were glowing fierce, causing them to be more beautiful. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took. Her full lips pressed tightly in an angry pout, tempting me so. I wanted to do so many things to that mouth right now. Here and Now.

_Cool it Eddie…._

…_.little Eddie more like it_

Oops… My pants felt tighter than it did a moment go, suffocating my balls. Fuck Edward think about anything other than Isabella's bewitched lips. 'Cause it felt like my whole fucking body vibrated, under some spell, drawing me closer to her.

_Dancing old people_

_Naked grandmas_

_Mr. Molina wearing a bikini _

That did it.

Whatever was happening down stairs, shriveled up. Fast.

Having a tiny urge to push her buttons more, I leaned in closer to her. She stiffened, but didn't move away. Making sure my lips brushed her earlobe, feather light. I said "I like it when you're angry. Kinda like a mad kitty." Pulling back I smirked at her surprised face, then tuned on my heels, striding down the empty hallway. Well aware she was burning a hole in my head.

xxxXXXxxx

"Sooo…let me get this right. You and Swan have to work together to do a project for speaking out in class?" Emmett asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair, aggravated "Yea." I took a huge gulp of my drink, swishing it around in my mouth, before swallowing "Or else I get a whole month of detention."

"Harsh." Jasper said, shaking his head. "But look on the bright side. This will help with the bet, right?"

Huh. I didn't think of that at the time. But Jasper is right I could work this to my benefit. When I had made that bet with James, I knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing to accomplish. Most girls would jump for joy, if I showed an ounce of interest in fucking them. However most of the girls here are easy, and need little effort on my part for them to spread their legs –no wooing. Isabella on the other hand, had a good head on her shoulders. She was the type to expect to fall in love, before she _made _love.

That's not what sex is all about though.

Not for me, at least.

You have the –_I love you sex_. 'That special sex' The whole thing is a ride of emotions. Bliss, love, happiness, the feeling of finally finding _it. _The one you were meant to die with. The touches are soft; the kisses loving; the vibes of breathless ecstasy bind you as one.

What Isabella want's

Then you have the –_non-attached sex.' _Just sex'. You wanna get high on the feeling your body's experiencing –pure pleasure. Just your body, not your heart. Just to lose yourself in delight of sex, no worries of love, or the connection, but the joy of just fucking.

What I want.

"Your right," I murmured "Absolutely right."

Rosalie entered the room, efficiently ending that conversation. It was already decided we would keep Rosalie in the dark about the bet. I looked over at her annoyed. "How'd you get in my home?"

She walked by me, flicking me in the head "Your mother dumbass." Was her replay, settling herself on Emmett's lap. He snaked his arm around her waist, in response, and then kissed her neck softly. She purred.

"Oh for fuck sakes, get a room." I snapped.

Emmett laughed, spinning Rosalie around, so she was straddling him. He planted a big kiss on her lips "I think we will." He stood. Rosalie laughed, as she clung to him looking like a monkey.

"Not my room!" I called after them, as the giggling couple left the room

Emmett the ass called back "Why not? We could infect your bed sheets with all my semen!" I growled as I heard Rosalie laugh, before a door was slammed shut.

"I'm gonna pound that fucker if he's in my room." I said.

Jasper chuckled "Don't worry Edward. I doubt he and my sister are in your room. I also doubt there do anything but make-out with your mom in the house."

"True." I mutter. Quiet descended on us pretty quickly. Jasper looked like he was in his own world as he sloshed his cup of soda. "So…You really wanna go to Jessica's party?" I asked, kinda intrigued.

"Yes…" Jasper said "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, avoiding my gaze. He was staring in his cup as if that had all the answers in the world.

I chuckled "'Cause you're Jasper. You hate public places, parties no less."

He shrugged, all aloof. That's one thing I'm not too fond about my friend Jasper. He was too enclosed; you never knew what was wrong with the guy. He was an expert at hiding things. Emotions, secrets, and half the time I had no clue what the fucker was thinking. He was the complete opposite of his sister Rosalie –who lets the world now how she's feeling, not caring a flying fuck who knows.

"Am I gonna have to drag it out of you?" I said half-joking.

He rolled his eyes before looking up "You really wanna know?"

"Of course, that's why I'm asking?" I bristled.

"Okay. It might be a girl."

I was shocked, surprised, more intrigued, and baffled. I was shocked because Jasper hasn't gotten close to another girl since Maria. Maria was Jasper's long term girlfriend of almost three years. Almost, because a day before it would have been three years. He walked in on the bitch giving some guy a blow job. After that he swears of relationships.

"Who?" I asked him.

"You don't know her I don't think. She's new." He said.

New girl? I snapped my fingers together; filing all the girls I check out, talk to or flit with. There's a lot. Then my brain snagged a mental imagine, cute little thing, with big green eyes, and raven black hair.

Not really my type.

"Yeah, Alice…something, right?" I asked him.

He bit his lip, inclining his head. I take that as a yes.

"Nice." I said, smirking

"Mhm…I don't know what I want to do. But I know she is going to the party, so I thought I'll go. Start there. You are still going, right?"

I nodded "Of course am. Why wouldn't I?"

Unlike Jasper, I loved parties.

"Because of that bet. Jessica will sure be all over you. How will that show Bella you 'changed'?"

I guess I really didn't think of this. I might have to put all flings on hold, until this bet with B- wait Bella?

"Bella?" I said.

Jasper nodded "She goes by Bella." He replayed.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I asked confused.

Jasper laughed getting up, he clasped me on the back "Because I'm in a few of her classes, and unlike you I know what's going on around me. Not in my own little world or trying to look down some girl's shirt. Now I'm gonna get another soda. What anything?"

I glared at him "I'll have you know. I don't have to try to get sneaky and look down a shirt. All I have to do is ask them to strip the shirt, and they happily comply."

Jasper snickered "I'm sure. Do you want another soda?"

"Yes."

He chuckled as he took my cup leaving the room. I called "You are such a dick!"

He laughed harder.

xxxXXXxxx

_Where are you sweet angel…?_

"Edward!" a female voice called. I altered my eyes around the busy hallway of my school until I landed on the girl who called me. Jessica. Not an angel. I singed, running my hand through my hair. Honestly the only time I could stand Jessica is when I'm half-drunk, her on her knees giving me a blow job. Mainly because her voice is too full from my cock to talk, she's not even that good at it. She coats my dick with way to much saliva; a puddle of it is always gathered around my feet. No joke. It's just nasty.

"Jessica. You're looking good today." I said, racking my eyes over her outfit or lack of.

She giggled "Thank you. You still are coming to my party right?"

About that….should I go? Or stay home, playing as a hermit? I mean if I don't touch and just watch it should be okay, right? Kinda like dangling candy in front of a kid however...

"I am." I said. Making up my mind. Just cause of this bet, doesn't mean I'm gonna miss out on any parties. Fuck that.

"Good."

My eyes caught the angel I was looking for.

_Bella_

"Mhm, so I gotta go. I'll see ya later." I said in a hurry, before darting around the students. I ignored her calls. Reaching Bella at her locker, I said "Hi."

She jumped startled pausing in her search in her locker. She looked at me surprised "Edward?"

I smiled "Hey, so I wanted to know if you want to get together?"

Her brown eyes widen "Together?"

"Yeah, for that project we got to do. We don't have a lot of time, being Wednesday and all." I said.

"Oh, right." She said receiving books from her top shelve "When?"

"I was thinking today after school, if that's all right?" I asked.

She filled her bag with the books, thoughtfulness on her face. She looked up then and gave me a nod "Alright, why don't you swing by my home after school then."

I smiled big "Sounds good Bella."

I tuned on my heels, but not before I saw the surprise flash over her face. I smiled bigger. I so owe Jasper for that one.

xxxXXXxxx

_So what do you think? Reviews please….._


End file.
